Steakku Jodohku
by monwii
Summary: Wonwoo dan Jihoon ke restauran steak baru. Wonwoo, Mingyu, Meanie, Jihoon, Soonyoung, SoonHoon, HoZi. Seventeen fanfiction


**Steak Favorit**

 **Warning!**

 **Cerita mengandung unsur Yaoi/Boys Love, OOC(out of character)**

 **Genre : Humor, General**

 **Disclaimer!**

 **Ide cerita murni dari otak busuk saya,**

 **selain cerita bukan punya saya kecuali akunnya.**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **Dan selamat menikmati -itupunkalobisadinikmatin**

.

.

.

* * *

Wonwoo, seorang pemuda dengan perawakan ramping dengan tinggi badan yang agak menjulang ke atas, berkulit cerah, senyumnya menawan, wajah juga bisa dibilang diatas rata-rata, namun jika sudah memasang wajah emo-nya sangat jarang ada orang yang mau mengajaknya berbicara.

Ia mempunyai sahabat, Jihoon namanya. Jihoon ini perawakannya juga ramping namun tingginya tidak seberapa, wajahnya imut, kulitnya sangat cerah, namun yang membuat orang enggan mendekati dan berbicara dengan jihoon adalah sikapnya yang kelewat jutek dan judes. saking judesnya, hanya Wonwoo yang berani untuk dekat dengan Jihoon.

Hari ini, mereka sudah merencanakan akan mencoba restoran special steak di dekat kampus mereka. Restoran itu sudah cukup lama sih, tapi mereka baru dapat kesempatan mencobanya.

Mereka pun memasuki restoran itu dan memilih untuk duduk di pojok dekat jendela. Tak lama, seorang pelayan ber nametag Soonyoung menghampiri dan memberikan mereka menu sambil berucap.

"Selamat Datang"

Wonwoo dan Jihoon melihat-lihat mebu yang disodorkan Soonyoung.

"Hmm, Aku Tenderloin dan Lemon Tea saja." ucap Wonwoo

"Aku Chicken black pepper dan Lemon Tea" jeda "Oh, tambah french fries yang large" lanjut Jihoon.

"Jadi satu Tenderloin steak, satu Chicken black pepper steak, satu Frenchfries large, dua Lemon tea?"

"Oh buat lemon tea ku jadi jumbo" tambah Jihoon.

"Hmm... satu Tenderloin steak, satu Chicken black pepper steak, satu Frenchfries large, satu Lemon tea reguler, satu lemon tea jumbo?" ulang Soonyoung.

"Ya" ucap Wonwoo cuek.

"Silahkan ditunggu pesanannya." ucap Soonyoung dengan senyum terbaiknya lalu ia meninggalkan meja Wonwoo dan Jihoon.

Tak lama setelah mengantar minuman dan kentang, pelayan bernama Soonyoung itu tadi datang lagi dengan membawa dua hotplate yang berisikan pesanan mereka.

"Chicken Steak?" tanya Soonyoung.

Wonwoo menunjuk ke bagian meja yang dekat dengan Jihoon. Soonyoung menaruh satu piring steak di depan Jihoon, satunya di depan Wonwoo dan ia segera meninggalkan meja Jihoon dan Wonwoo.

"Won, kayanya ketuker deh" ucap Jihoon, pandangannya mengarah ke Steak didepan Wonwoo/

"Eh, iya." ujar Wonwoo, santai.

"Dia bodoh atau gimana sih?" Jihoon agak sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Mungkin gak kelihatan, matanya kan kecil"

"iyaa sih, bener juga"

Jihoon mengarahkan steak didepannya ke hadapan Wonwoo dan saat Wonwoo akan mengarahkan steaknya, tiba-tiba

"AH...! Panas!" ucap Wonwoo sedikit mengeraskan suaranya dan mengibaskan tangannya yang terkena Hotplate steak miliknya.

"Hati-hati Won"

Wonwoo menempelkan jarinya yang terkena panas ke es lemon tea miliknya.

"Masih perih Won?" tanya Jihoon.

"Agak" ucap Wonwoo sambil mengunyah steaknya.

"Ini gara-gara pelayan sipit dan bodoh tadi, aku harus memarahinya" ujar Jihoon sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Hei, sudahlah biarkan. Lagian ini juga salahku. Sudah makan saja, jangan membuat keributan." suruh Wonwoo.

"T-tapi.." Jihoon tidak jadi membantah karena melihat senyum sahabatnya.

Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan makan dan mengobrolkan hal yang menurut mereka harus dibagi ke sahabat masing-masing.

Selesai makan, Wonwoo beranjak ke kasir dan membayar makanan mereka tadi. Berhubung Wonwoo yang mengajak Jihoon makan disini, jadi ia yang harus mentraktir Jihoon.

Di kasir, ternyata penjaga kasirnya merupakan seorang pemuda yang tinggi, tampan, dan terlihat ramah.

"Uhm.. Meja 33" ucap Wonwoo.

"Totalnya... 30300won."

"uhm... sebentar"

Wonwoo berusaha mengambil dompetnya yang ada di saku belakang sebelah kiri dengan agak susah. Kasir ber nametag Mingyu itu memperhatikan Wonwoo. Memperhatikan tangan kiri Wonwoo yang agak kemerahan di jarinya.

"Kalau boleh bertanya, apa tangan anda terkena Hotplate?'' Tanya Mingyu.

"Eh? Ah ini, iya tadi tidak sengaja. Seorang pelayan yang bernama Soonyoung itu tertukar saat menaruh makanan kami"

"Ah.. Soonyoung. Maafkan kami dia itu memang agak sedikit kurang pintar. Hahaha" ucap Mingyu diikuti tawa.

"Ah iya tidak masalah" Wonwoo tersenyum. Seorang Wonwoo yang jarang berekspresi malah tersenyum di depan seorang kasir.

"Masih perih?" Mingyu bertanya sambil memperhatikan jari Wonwoo.

"Sakitnya sudah berkurang sih, tapi masih agak perih" jawab Wonwoo sambil meringis ketika tangannya yang melepuh de sentuh oleh Mingyu.

"Tunggu sebentar aku punya obatnya" Mingyu beranjak mengambil salep di tasnya yang ada di loker sebelah kasir.

"..." Wonwoo hanya diam dan memperhatikan gerak gerik Mingyu yang dengan telaten mengoleskan salep ke tangannya. Memang sedikit berlebihan, tapi Mingyu terlihaat seperti mengoleskan salep ke sesuatu yang sangat rapuh.

Setelah Mingyu selesai ia berkata,

"Sudah selesai, mungkin nanti malam sudah tidak perih lagi" ucap Mingyu dengan raut yang terlihat puas dengan hasil kerjanya.

"Ah Terima kasih. Ini uangnya." Wonwoo menyerahkan uang untuk membayar makanannya.

Mingyu menerima uang yang diberikan Wonwoo. Lalu mendongak lagi.

"Mohon isi data diri beserta kritik saran untuk restoran kami." Mingyu menyyodorkan bolpoin dan selembar kertas.

Wonwoo mengambil kertas tersebut dan segera mengisi. Mingyu hanya memperhatikan Wonwoo dalam diam. Saat Wonwoo menyerahkan kertasnya, Mingyu membacanya sebentar dan langsung menuliskan sesuatu di struk milik Wonwoo.

"Ini, terima kasih. Silahkan datang kembali" ucap Mingyu sambil menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

Saat Wonwoo akan kembali ke mejanya. Ia melihat pelayan bernama Soonyoung tadi sedang berbicara dengan Jihoon. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Jihoon. Jihoon pun langsung menyuruh Soonyoung untuk kembali bekerja.

"Ehm.. Berapa totalnya Won" tanya Jihoon.

"Sebentar..."

Wonwoo mengeluarkan struk dan kembalian yang ia masukkan tadi. Ia melihat bahwa uangnya masih utuh 50.000won. Di struknya ada tulisan

"Hai Wonwoo-ssi! Aku Mingyu. Ya mungkin ini aneh, tapi nanti aku akan mengirimi mu pesan. Ini nomorku. 082xxxxxxxxxx.

-Kim Mingyu"

Wonwoo membaca itu dan entah kenapa pipinya tiba-tiba memanas.

Jihoon yang heran dengan tingkah sahabatnya. mulai bersuara.

"Berapa Won? Totalnyaa..." tegas Jihoon.

"Ah.. Uh... 30300 won Ji.." Wonwoo berusaha menutupi kekagetannya.

"Aku harus bayar berapa?"

"Tidak usah Ji. Kan aku yang mengajak ke sini. Jadi aku yang traktir. " Ucap Wonwoo.

"Oh oke. Kalau begitu terima kasih"

"Y-ya, ayo pulang" ajak Wonwoo.

Mereka bedua pun segera membereskan barang bawaan mereka dan berjalan meninggalkan restoran steak itu. Tanpa ada yang menyadari bahwa masing-masing sahabat itu bertatapan dengan orang yang menarik perhatian mereka.

Wonwoo, sore harinya saat ia tengah menikmati waktu istirahatnya. Tiba-tiba, ia mendapat sebuah pesan masuk di ponselnya.

 _"Maaf kalau ini dianggap mengganggu, Wonwoo-ssi. Aku cuma ingin mengajak kenalan. Maaf kalau malammu terganggu pesanku ini._

 _-KMG"_

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis. Wonwoo mengakui kalau ia memang agak sedikit tertarik ke orang yang bernama Kim Mingyu tadi. Ia pun bergegas membalas pesan itu.

 _"Ah. Ya aku juga minta maaf. Lagi pula kau juga tidak mengganggu. Kebetulan juga aku sedang bosan"_

Wonwoo membaca ulang pesan itu. Ia menghapus dan mengganti kata katanya.

 _"Hi :) Mingyu-ssi :). Lagi pula aku juga sedang menganggur :)"_

Ia mengirim pesan itu dan menyadari sesuatu.

"YA TUHAN! KENAPA AKU PAKAI 3 EMOTICON!" ucap Wonwoo dengan sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya.

Kegiatan kirim-mengirim pesan itu terus berlanjut sampai malam.

Malam itu Wonwoo menyambut mimpi dengan senyum merekah sambil menggenggam handphonenya.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Wonwoo semakin sering mengajak Jihoon untuk makan di restaurant steak itu tadi. Jihoon yang biasanya susah diajak pergi pun semakin menurut jika diajak makan di restauran itu.

Tiap kali datang ke restauran itu setelah jadwal kuliah, selalu Wonwoo yang pergi untuk membayarkan di kasir dan Jihoon hanya menunggu di tempatnya.

Wonwoo selalu bercakap-cakap dengan Mingyu sebelum ia kembali ke Jihoon. Mingyu dan Wonwoo pun semakin dekat dan nyaman satu sama lain.

Malam ini, Wonwoo mendapat pesan dari Mingyu.

 _"Nu.. Besok ke resto? Aku besok tidak masuk kerja"_

Wonwoo bingung. Jika ia tidak jadi ke resto tapi sudah mengajak Jihoon. Nanti Jihoon mungilnya ngambek.

 _"Ya aku ke resto, takut Jihoon marah"_

 _Sent_

Wonwoo menunggu balasan dari Mingyu. Tiba-tiba ia mendapat panggilan masuk di ponselnya.

 _Incoming Call_ _(-)Gyu_

Diangkat oleh Wonwoo. Mereka membicarakan apapun yang bisa dibicarakan hingga Wonwoo mengantuk dan menutup teleponnya.

.

Besoknya, Wonwoo dan Jihoon tetap ke restaurant itu. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda.

Saat akan membayar, Wonwoo tidak mendatangi kasir melainkan memanggil Soonyoung untuk membawakan bill pesanan mereka.

Soonyoung yang merasa terpanggil pun menghampiri mereka dengan sebuah benda seperti nampan tapi kecil dengan kertas berwarna putih diatasnya.

Wonwoo mengambil billnya tapi dibawah billnya ada amplop. Ia memandang Soonyoung.

"Bukalah, dari Mingyu" ucap Soonyoung

Wonwoo membuka amplop itu. Amplop putih itu berisikan sebuah kartu ucapan.

Dear soon to be Kim Wonwoo,

Ya, aku tau kita kenalan secara gak penting. Tapi aku mau kamu tau dan sadar kalau eksistensimu itu membuat hidupku yang tidak berwarna menjadi sangat berwarna dan full HD. Tidak buram seperti masalalu ku yang setiap hari hanya sekolah kerja dan tidur. Kita mulai banyak berinteraksi. Aku mau berterima kasih. Setiap hari kau mau membalas pesan-pesanku yang tidak terlalu penting, kau mau meluangkan waktu belajarmu untuk bertelpon denganku.

Terima kasih telah hadir dalam hidupku Jeon Wonwoo.

Aku, Kim Mingyu seorang chef dan kasir di sebuah restaurant kecil dan sederhana ingin meminta Jeon Wonwoo untuk menjadi kekasihku...

Maukah kau jadi kekasihku yang HARUS bertahan sampai jadi istri ah bukan, suamiku?

(lingkari salah satu ya;))

-Mau -SANGAT MAU -YAJELASLAHMAU -KIMMINGYUGANTENG!

Ps. Tidak menerima JAWABAN LAIN selain pilihan jawaban yang ku berikan.

With love,

Mingyu Kim, manusia tampan.

Wonwoo terdiam, ia hampir menangis tapi malah terkekeh geli melihat apa yang Mingyu tuliskan. Apalagi tulisan yang tidak seberapa bagus itu.

Wonwoo mengambil bulpen kesayangannya dan menghitamkan opsi-opsi jawaban yang diberikan Mingyu. Atau lebih tepatnya mencorat-coret jawaban itu tadi. Menaruh kartu ucapan itu kembali ke nampan kecil yang dibawa Soonyoung. Juga memberi uang sejumlah nominal yang tertera di bill tersebut.

Soonyoung kembali ke belakang meja kasir, menaruh nampan dan membawa kartu ucapan tadi masuk ke pantry.

"Won, kau dekat dengan Mingyu?" tanya Jihoon

"Uhm... Sedikit" Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Sedekat apa?"

"Hanya teman..."

"Tapi kau ditembak"

"Tidak, aku tidak terluka. Aku juga tidak mendengar suara tembakan. Dimana ada baku tembak?" tanya Wonwoo entah memang polos, pura-pura polos, pura-pura bego atau memang bego.

"Ya tuhan Wonwoo. Terserahmu lah"

Wonwoo melihat ada Mingyu keluar dari pantry dengan membawa kartu ucapan yang tadi dan sebuah kotak di tangan kiri dan tangan kanannya membawa sebuah kartu ucapan berwarna pink neon dengan beberapa hiasan kuning dan hijau neon di tengahnya dan jangan lupakan, ada sticker-sticker aneh pula yang menempel di kartu ucapan pink itu.

"Won, terima kasih sudah mau jadi kekasihku" Mingyu mendatangi Wonwoo dan mengembalikan kartu ucapan yang tadi. Tangan kanannya terjulur untuk memberikan kartu ucapan pink tadi ke Jihoon.

Dengan segera, Jihoon membuka dan membaca kartu tersebut. Wonwoo dan Mingyu mengamati Jihoon yang membaca kartu ucapan tersebut.

Wajah Jihoon memerah. Wonwoo melihat sekeliling dan menemukan kepala Soonyoung yang mengintip dari pintu pantry.

"Uhmm... Ji ? Dari Soonyoung?"

"Iyaa-Eh Tidak! Bukan!" Jihoon tergagap

"Iya itu dari Soonyoung" sela Mingyu.

Jihoon yang sebenarnya tidak mau Wonwoo tau pun naik pitam dan menendang tulang kering Mingyu.

"Aw! Sakit!"

"Salahmu sendiri!"

"Aku berkata fakta!"

"Sudah-sudah. Cukup. Ming katanya kau tidak ke sini hari ini?" Ucap Wonwoo

"Kan biar surprise!"

Wonwoo memerah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan poninya.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku Ji" ucap Wonwoo mengalihkan topik.

"Enak saja! Kau juga belum menjelaskan apapun" Jihoon membantah.

Soonyoung pun keluar dari pantry dan menghampiri Mingyu, Wonwoo , dan Jihoon –calon pacarnya.

"Jihoon~ Aku di terima tidak~?" teriak Soonyoung.

Jihoon hanya menundukkan kepalanya, menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Dilanjutkan dengan anggukan malu-malu.

"Setelah ini, ayo kita nonton bioskop. Aku yang traktir." Ajak Soonyoung.

Mereka berempat pun segera keluar dari restaurant itu dan menuju gedung bioskop.

Singkat cerita, hari itu mereka menghabiskan harinya bersama pasangan baru mereka. Atau bisa dibilang double-date.

Setelah nonton, Mingyu dan Wonwoo memisahkan diri dari kedua temannya

Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan ke pasar malam. Bermain permainan yang ada dan mengantar Wonwoo pulang.

Sebelum mereka sampai di rummah Wonwoo, Mingyu menghentikan kendaraannya.

"Won, kau menerimaku kan?"

"Tergantung..."

"Apa?"

"Cari tahu sendiri"

"Jika kau tidak menjawab, akan ku cium disini. "

Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"10"

"9.. 8.. 7.. 6.."

Wonwoo tetap diam dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"5..."

Tiba-tiba Mingyu mengecup bibir Wonwoo.

"Yak! Apa apaan! Belum selesai menghitung sudah main cium! Dasar setan hitam mesum!"

* * *

enddddd

sekian maacih. rnr ya

hehe

maaf juga kalo ada typo dan hal hal yang kurang berkenan lainnya, bisa deh diketik di kotak review. supaya saya bisa jadi lebih baik. Terima kasih...

-MW-

_MonWii_


End file.
